evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Wondercolts 2/Transcript
Part 1: Opening : (Shows Disney logo) : (Shows Pixar Animation Studios logo) : Spike: snoring : Twilight Sparkle: her sleep No... It can't be...! It isn't true...! : Fluttershy: Um, Twilight? : on door : Spike: excitedly : Rainbow Dash: Twilight! The bus for Camp Everfree leaves in ten minutes! : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no-no-no-no-no! I can't believe I overslept! : opens : Sunset Shimmer: Me neither. That's not like you. : Twilight Sparkle: I know! : Pinkie Pie: Don't you have a super-annoying alarm clock that goes alarm clock buzzer? : clock buzzer : Sunset Shimmer: It's gonna be fine. We'll help you pack. : Spike: pants : Applejack: sighs We're gonna be out in the woods. When is she gonna need that? : Rarity: If we were going to the moon, I'd insist she packed an evening gown. One never knows, darling. : Twilight Sparkle: Lemme just get changed. : The Equestria Girls: Midnight Sparkle?! : Twilight Sparkle: How is this possible? Sunset Shimmer helped me defeat you at the Friendship Games! : Midnight Sparkle: You and your friends can never truly defeat me! laughter : Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash: scream : Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: scream : Spike and Sunset Shimmer: scream : Midnight Sparkle: Midnight Sparkle's a part of you! I'll always be there waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! I'll be back, Twilight! And this time, I won't stop until I have all the magic! : Twilight Sparkle: No! : Twilight Sparkle: Stop! : Spike: Twilight, wake up! : Pinkie Pie: We can't stop, silly! We're not there yet! : Sunset Shimmer: Hey, are you okay? : Twilight Sparkle: Heh. I'm fine. : Pinkie Pie: We are gonna have so much fun! We're gonna roast marshmallows and eat marshmallows and sleep on marshmallow pillows! : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, probably not gonna do that. : Pinkie Pie: Maybe you're not. : squeak : Principal Celestia: Attention, students, we're almost there. But before we arrive, we just wanted to say how proud we are of you for raising enough money to go on this class field trip. : Vice Principal Luna: When we were your age, we made some of our favorite memories in these woods, and we're sure you will, too. : Principal Celestia: Now who's excited for Camp Everfree?! : Students: cheering : Text: DISNEY presents : Text: a PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS film : All :: Will you be lost by time or be part of history? :: Will your story be told or remain a mystery? :: Will they sing your song, telling all that you have done? :: Time to make your choice, only you can be the one :: Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa :: As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!) :: Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa :: As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey! Hey! Hey!) :: Will you do something great with the time that you have here? :: Will you make your mark? Will you conquer what you fear? :: And when you go back home, everybody there will see :: You were part of the Legend of Everfree! :: Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa :: As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!) :: Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa :: As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!) :: Will you find your greatest glory? :: Will you be a falling star? :: Here to learn what nature teaches :: Here to learn more who you are :: Will you be lost by time or be part of history? :: Will your story be told or remain a mystery? :: And when you go back home, everybody there will see :: You were part of the Legend of Everfree! :: Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa :: As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!) :: Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa :: As you join in the Legend of Everfree! :: Hey!﻿ Part 2: Camp Everfree : Fluttershy: Isn't Camp Everfree just beautiful? I can't wait until we have our first nature walk. : Spike: I definitely wanna go on one of those. : Fluttershy: You wanna see all the adorable woodland creatures, too? : Spike: Yeah! Specifically squirrels. More specifically, so I can chase 'em! pants : Applejack: I'm just lookin' forward to roughin' it. I'm gonna make my own shelter, forage for food... : Rainbow Dash: Uh, you know they provide us with food and tents, right? : Applejack: Yup! Still gonna forage though. : Rarity: sighs I'm just after some R&R. The past year has all been a bit too much for my tastes. : Pinkie Pie: I'll say! We fought three evil sirens who tried to hypnotize everybody with their singing, one ridiculously''competitive rival school, and two demon friends! Sunset and Twilight Uh, heh-heh, no offense. : '''Sunset Shimmer': None taken. Twilight You'll get used to it. : Applejack: Yep. Canterlot High has become a regular magic magnet. Gonna be nice gettin' away to a place where we don't have to worry about that kinda stuff. : Flash Sentry: Here you go, Twilight. : Twilight Sparkle: Thanks. It's... Flash, right? : Flash Sentry: Yup, that's me! And you're you. And we don't know each other very well. muttering Cool story, bro. : Twilight Sparkle: Right. I guess I'll... see you around. : Sunset Shimmer: You know how there's that girl who looks just like you when she's here but lives in another dimension and she's a pony princess? : Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. : Sunset Shimmer: Flash kinda had a... thing for her. : Twilight Sparkle: Oh. : feedback : Gloriosa Daisy: P.A. Hey, everyone! If you could start heading to the courtyard, that would be rad! It's time to start the best week of camp ever! Part 3: Gloriosa and Timber : conversing : Spike: barking : Gloriosa Daisy: Hi, everyone! Welcome to Camp Everfree! I'm Gloriosa Daisy, your camp director! Think of me as your friendly camp and nature guide. And this is my brother, Timber Spruce! : Timber Spruce: Think of me as that awesome guy... who should always be invited to fun things. : Gloriosa Daisy: We aim to please, so before we hand out our tent assignments, we'd like to hear from all of you. You're free to do whatever you like here. : Timber Spruce: Uh, except hike near the rock quarry. That's off-limits. : Gloriosa Daisy: Y-Yes, but otherwise, your options are wide open. So what activities will make this the very best week of your lives ever? : Rainbow Dash: Ooh! Rock climbing! : Gloriosa Daisy: Done! : Rainbow Dash: Archery! : Gloriosa Daisy: Of course! : Rainbow Dash: Tetherball! : Gloriosa Daisy: Naturally! : Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow, I know you're excited, but maybe give somebody else a chance to make a suggestion. : Bulk Biceps: Arts and crafts! My mom... needs new pot holders. : Gloriosa Daisy: I'll supply the looms! : Pinkie Pie: Cookie decorating! slurps : Gloriosa Daisy: Ooh, I do make a mean sugar cookie. : Fluttershy: Early morning nature walks? : Gloriosa Daisy: With walking sticks for everyone! : Rarity: Ooh! Me! Oh, uh... a fashion show! Where I design the most fabulous camp looks inspired by today's hottest trends and have them modeled by my classmates in a gorgeous outdoor setting! : Gloriosa Daisy: A camp tradition! : Timber Spruce: We have literally never done that. : Gloriosa Daisy: I'll be taking requests the rest of the time you're here, so if there's anything you'd like to do, anything you need, just ask. : Principal Celestia: What about the camp gift? That was my favorite Camp Everfree tradition. : Gloriosa Daisy: The camp gift! Of course! : Timber Spruce: whispering Really? : Gloriosa Daisy: whispering Yes, really. : Timber Spruce: whispering Well, I just thought— : Gloriosa Daisy: whispering Then you thought wrong! : Sunset Shimmer: Anyone else picking up on a little tension between Gloriosa and her brother? : Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle: Ehhh... : Pinkie Pie: A little. : More coming soon!